1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light unit for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motorcycles have a tail lamp unit that includes, for example, a lamp body and a lens covering an opening in the lamp body. A bracket that is separate from the body of the motorcycle and from the tail lamp unit is used to attach the tail lamp unit to the body. The rear fender and body cover may also attach to the same bracket (see, for example, Japanese Patent Abstract JP-A-10-297569). It is difficult to align the tail lamp unit and the body cover because the bracket is interposed between the two components. The sight lines of the motorcycle may become impaired if the tail lamp unit and the vehicle body cover become misaligned.
To help align the tail lamp unit and body cover, some motorcycles include an alignment line running along the side of the body cover and the lens of the tail lamp unit. Unfortunately, this design requires even greater alignment accuracy. It is difficult to align the tail lamp unit with the vehicle body cover when the parts are located some distance from the vehicle body frame.